Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program and an information processing device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon an information processing program and an information processing device which perform predetermined presentation based on a biological signal of the user.
Description of the Background Art
For example, Takayuki HASEGAWA and Kiyoko YOKOYAMA, “The Relaxation Biofeedback System With Computer and Heart Rate Variability Interaction”, IEICE technical report, ME and bio cybernetics, The Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, Vol. 103, No. 470, pp. 35-38, Nov. 20, 2003 (hereinafter referred to as Non-Patent Document 1) proposes a biofeedback system for stress management or relaxation treatment. The system estimates and presents a relaxation level in real time based on measured heart rate information of the user. Moreover, the system interacts with the user to improve a relaxation effect on the user, thereby providing a function of performing biofeedback in a manner adapted for the individual user.
In the biofeedback system described in Non-Patent Document 1, a value (called a relaxation level) calculated based on the heart rate information or the like of the user, is represented by or reflected on a motion of a character or an environment in a sandtray. The biofeedback system thereby interacts with the user in a manner which improves the relaxation effect. However, this representation only visually presents the relaxation level to the user, so that the user can only recognize a current relaxation level.